


How to quit

by RKatC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 單篇完結
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: Bucky抽菸，Bucky戒菸，Steve告訴他這是第一次以及最後一次。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's 100 Birthday ❤ 這是2017遲到的Bucky生日賀文，有些抑鬱與糾結，但他們永遠是好的。依然短篇完結，希望大家喜歡，歡迎留言！

 

那些久遠的畫面在記憶裡總是伴隨著淒厲的咳嗽聲，像把僅存的肺部從喉嚨深處嘔出來，在支氣管上打個結，每次發作都能要他的命。然而Bucky卻為了如此麻煩的他戒菸──應該是在1941年的時候。

又或者應該更早些。

Steve其實並不在乎最好的朋友抽不抽菸。

Bucky甚至不曾在Steve面前抽過就好像從來不會，他聞起來永遠是家的味道──被陽光烘得暖呼呼的法蘭絨襯衫，洗衣精，檸檬或薄荷口味的香皂。自從Sarah去世，他們就住在一起。確切來講是Steve搬去Bucky家住，把毛毯鋪在沙發上面，佔據客廳的一角。Bucky每天晚上得繞過Steve才能回到窄小的臥室睡覺，但他喜歡泡酒吧，和所有的女人調情，喝醉了回家就故意把睡夢中的Steve吵醒。

Buck，你真是個混蛋。Steve通常會這麼說。

喔，是的，他的Stevie那麼瘦小，他當然搬不動Bucky，他能做的是找來更多的毯子和抱枕，讓他們兩個人像小時候一樣睡在沙發和疊起來的軟軟城堡裡。該死的單人床太小了，而他們都覺得對方更應該睡在唯一的真正的床上。除此之外，一切都很好，Bucky熱衷四人約會也不算問題，對於自己的女伴往往被好友吸引，Steve感到滿心驕傲。

沒有人不喜歡Bucky。

雖然那次情況不太一樣。

擁有一頭沙金色頭髮的女孩叫Alina，她有狹長的藍色眼睛，右臉顴骨下方有顆標誌性的斑點，波浪狀的及肩頭髮以旁分梳到側邊，露出頸肩曲線。趁著微醺氣氛和酒吧燈光下的陰影，她大膽坐到Bucky身上，塗著指甲油的指尖在Bucky的胸膛打轉。Bucky的眼角堆起笑紋，Steve看到他把手環上她的腰，輕輕滑過臀部，最後放在她的大腿上，也許更內側一點。

她熟稔得從口金包拿出香菸，在場似乎沒人反對她抽菸。零星的火光閃動，她噘著嘴，朝對面Steve的方向緩緩吐出白煙，親暱地把抽過的菸放進Bucky口中。「來嘛！我的男孩。」她的表情曖昧不明。

「別。」Bucky說道，「別這麼做，寶貝。」

「為什麼不呢？」另一位棕髮女孩Liz輕快得笑起來，兩隻手臂撐在桌面，拖著臉頰看向Bucky。她就坐在Steve的旁邊卻忽視Steve皺鼻子的小動作，他可憐得像Bucky的未成年弟弟，說真的Bucky為什麼要帶著他？看看他，鼻翼顫抖，不停咳嗽，瘦小的肩膀起起伏伏，僅僅是被該死的煙嗆到。

事實上也的確是，因為這個玩笑，Steve快死了，但每一次都不會真的死去。如果不是Bucky，他根本不會到酒吧鬼混。他張著嘴，試圖鬆開不存在的領帶，讓更多空氣流入細窄的脖子，然後睜大眼睛看清楚，把Bucky叼著菸的樣子刻進腦袋。

哇噢，這真是……

白色的紙捲物懸在Bucky濕潤的唇縫間，沾著一點唾液和啤酒的水光，他鼓動胸腔和腹部深深吸入，整個人慵懶放鬆，大量的白濁煙霧從鼻子和嘴巴噴出，最終悠長和緩的散盡。

「Steve，我們走了。」他突然站起來，Alina蹬著高跟鞋差點跌倒，不敢相信他對放在他身上那對柔軟豐滿的女性胸脯毫無興趣。他快步走出酒吧，Liz追上來拉住他，尖細的嗓音充滿不諒解，「你認真的？你一直在和他聊天，而我們只不過鬧了他一下！」

「Steve，他叫Steve」意外的是Bucky並沒有解釋。

「什麼？」她眨眨眼睛，接著「喔」了很長一聲。

幾分鐘後，Steve在酒吧的後門找到Bucky，他倚著牆，手指輕巧的銜著菸，籠罩在夜色與朦朧的煙霧裡。

「呃，你是怎麼做到的？」Steve模仿他的動作，仰著頭，用手比劃煙霧的方向，就像從Bucky收緊的口腔向上溢出。

「你需要練習。」Bucky回答。

「要花很多時間？」

「夠多了。」

「會很難？」

「一點也不難。」

Steve朝他聳聳肩膀，Bucky手指上的菸燃著紅色的火花，他們離得不遠不近，糟糕的是被迫停在眼前的距離，但這就是原因了，他不能再靠近Bucky。

「傻瓜。」Bucky向他走來，把菸扔到地上踩熄，「我早就戒菸了。」

 

* * *

 

 

Steve後來停止描繪Bucky。

儘管在這之前，他已經不需要獲得Bucky本人同意就能畫Bucky。他為Bucky畫了很多畫，用借來的鋼筆，取得容易的原子筆，存錢買來的水彩，油彩只有一幅，最多的是各種濃淡深淺的鉛筆畫，但他再也不肯讓Bucky看他的作品。他覺得自己畫不出Bucky那種樣子，那種一旦意識到就無法形容的樣子。

1943年──停在他肩膀上的死亡天使飛走，原本注定糾纏他一輩子的哮喘被超級士兵血清治好。他和Bucky一起在咆哮突擊隊，當時的美軍每週配給士兵五到七包菸。Steve不抽菸，從一開始就不抽，他把菸給了Bucky。

Bucky沒說謝謝，他收下Steve的菸，只是Steve依然沒看過他抽菸，他聞上去多了汽油和煙硝味。

有一天晚上他們在營帳裡打牌，他媽的為什麼每個人都在抽菸，除了美國隊長和他的好友，Dugan以為Bucky是狙擊手才不方便抽菸，畢竟沒人蠢到在戰場自曝位置，他卻在難得平靜的好日子裡對Jim遞過來的菸搖頭。

「不，我戒菸了。」

「你他媽在開玩笑？」

「我答應過的。」那雙灰藍色的眼睛閃著自信的光芒，視線越過撲克牌上緣，停在Steve臉上尋找什麼，他興奮地大吼：「操，兄弟們，過來讓我踢你們屁股，再親吻我的！」Bucky把桌面上所有的賭注都贏走了，幾張皺巴巴的鈔票，一塊手錶，一條項鍊，一個不知道名字的小裝飾品，Pin-up girl海報，勳章，Zippo打火機，口香糖，糖果，巧克力也不少，更多的則是菸。

所以那麼多的菸到哪裡去了？

「收下，Rogers」他命令他。

理由之一是當Bucky只叫Steve的姓，好的壞事或壞的好事二選一。其次他們都明白Steve總是不肯輕易閉嘴。

「天啊！你是怎麼弄來的？」和從前五呎四吋盯著他的，一模一樣的說話語氣。

「我換來的。」

Bucky發誓他喜歡那聲天啊，雖然過程不很順利，還需要見鬼的運氣。總之，感謝上帝，他還是把它們弄到Steve手上了。

Steve打開斑駁的鋁盒，盒面滿是刮痕，勾勒著法文和鄉村風景當襯底，即使在戰爭開始前，他也沒完整擁有過這些。太棒，太不可思議了，裡面是一套全新的素描鉛筆，原本的主人捨不得使用，它們的狀態保存良好。

「謝謝，真的非常謝謝你，呃，我不知道該說什麼才好。」熟悉的緊迫感擠壓著Steve，他不會再有發作的困擾，是從小到大那些飽滿深刻的情感盤據在胸口，讓他感到疼痛與緊張，「Buck，我可以……我是說我可以畫你嗎？」  
  
「可以，當然可以。」Bucky用一副「見鬼了，這都不能算是問題」的表情瞪著他，「你又不需要向我證明什麼。」

 

* * *

 

 

Steve再度開始畫畫，但終究來不及完成最想要的那幅。

1945年──他失去了Bucky和自己。

 

* * *

 

後來的後來是現在。

Steve想把眼前的畫面裱框。一個冬兵模樣的Bucky坐在窗台上，右手的食指和中指交錯出微妙的空間，像停了隻蝴蝶般優雅，四周散不去的白色煙霧幾乎凝滯，帶有金色點點的火光映照著他的黑暗與自我厭惡，卻美好得讓Steve捨不得眨眼。

「你在抽菸。」他小心翼翼地描述。

「對，我記得我會抽菸。」

「你要聊聊記得其他什麼嗎？」

Bucky歪頭看著Steve，長長的頭髮垂在兩頰落下陰影，模糊了依舊年輕的輪廓，他存心把煙噴在Steve臉上，老練，惡劣，而且絲毫不感到愧疚。

「Alina做過一樣的事情。」Steve試著提醒他曾經有個女孩，那天的約會簡直是災難，直到Bucky打斷Steve的話。

「那我有跟你說過，她長得很像你嗎？」

Steve該死的沉默了。Bucky用力捏著菸，顫抖地送到嘴邊，他急促得吞吐，辛辣的菸草味在舌尖翻滾，含著煙霧讓他的布魯克林口音更加飄渺沙啞。他們的對話隨時可能因此終止或被擱置。該死的。

整整七十年。

「……Steve，你還想畫我嗎？」

作為答案，Steve伸手觸碰Bucky。金屬的手臂，感覺不壞，再往上是連著神經的肩膀，頸側，耳際，而他選擇停在他的臉頰上。Bucky顯得如此脆弱溫馴。值得一提的是他們又住在一起，這次是Bucky搬進Steve家，他和Steve用同款的洗髮精和沐浴露，他還用了Steve的古龍水，他聞起來是Steve的味道。

「你他媽有沒有問過我為什麼抽菸？」

「我相信你應該要告訴我的。」Steve的拇指滑過他的顴骨。

Bucky已經有很多日子無法入睡，Steve盯著他發紅的眼角，迷濛而困惑，潮濕的水氣從眼底浮上，「以前你的氣喘太嚴重，我有時候想故意傷害你。」截至幾個月前，他大概還想殺了他。

「不，你從來不會。」Steve低聲反駁他。

他努力撐著眼眶，九頭蛇把他的腦子搞得一團亂，有些回憶的碎片太過尖銳深刻，他不確定拼湊出來的形狀是不是像Steve看著他的眼神那樣，「可是我決定戒菸，很重要的事情，一個承諾，我──」他閉起雙唇，把嗚咽吞回去。Steve同時呢喃著，「我知道。」Steve說我知道。

Bucky感到Steve的呼吸拂過睫毛，全身抖得拿不住菸，此刻Steve離他越近他越後悔。他的菸被捻熄，Steve另一手揣著他的頭拉向自己，「James Buchanan Barnes，我請求你再也不要抽菸，第一次以及最後一次，你覺得你做得到嗎？」

「是的……可以……」他哭了嗎？操，他哭了。

Steve狠狠吻住他。

 

 

(END)

#


End file.
